Not for the kids
by wimsicalpan
Summary: All of the 'M' rated scenes and chapters from my fic 'Kiddy Coral' in one place. Want some hot steamy sex? You got it.
1. 2002 September part 2

**A/N: **So this series will be a way for me to compile all of the M rated chapter within my fic 'Kiddy Coral' so that other readers aren't put off by the sex. I shall leave dates and 'part' numbers up. These chapters shall also be unaltered to show you where they fit in. They'll mostly just be edited scenes, or as is the case for March 2007 - full on sex.

Original story here: s/9507439/1/Kiddy-Coral

**Summary: **All of the 'M' rated scenes and chapters from my fic 'Kiddy Coral' in one place. Want some hot steamy sex? You got it.

2002 – September

Part 2

_South Dakota – Sioux Falls_

John had gone out for a few hours, to get some space and to clear his head. At half one in the morning Bobby told the other two he was turning in whilst the sun was still down.

Dean slouched himself into the couch. Charlotte waited until Bobby's bedroom door closed before she stepped into the kitchen, into a cupboard that Dean had never seen opened before and reached up into it. She pulled back a pack of beer and nodded her head upstairs. He followed her back to her room where she placed the pack down onto the desk that sat next to her bed. Two cans were released, pried open and one was shoved into his hands as he closed the door. He eyed the can with both brows raised and said, "More beer?"

Charlotte took a swig from her own can and shrugged. "If you don't want it?"

"No, no," he said, finally coming into the room. "But won't Bobby notice?"

"Hence why it was in that cupboard. He doesn't use it." At his blank expression she rolled her eyes. "Personal stash."

That made him quirk his brows. "And you're sharing your stash with me? Your secret stash?" Again she rolled her eyes and Dean shook his head, "No, no, I'm honoured."

"Yeah well you looked like a kid who'd just been told his dog ran away."

"And are you aware that you just referred to Sammy as a dog right?"

Charlotte paused, can halfway to her mouth and eyes fixed on a half arsed smirking Dean. Two seconds passed before she shrugged with her own smirk, "He does do that puppy dog look with his eyes though."

Dean chuckled. Charlotte pulled herself onto the far side of her bed, legs tucked underneath her, feet dangling over the edge. Dean shook away his jacket, kicked off his boots and stretched himself along the other side. "I know what look you're talking about. When we were younger he used to use _that_ look to get whatever he wanted."

"And it worked?" her eyes were on his.

He turned to her, "Every damn time. I hated that look." He almost brought the can to his lips but pointed it at her to say, "I still hate it."

She laughed and kicked her own shoes off to stretch them out before her. Her eyes were fixed on her feet, not much smaller than Dean's. "I feel bad for you."

His smirk was on her faster than a dog chasing a cat. "Does this sympathy grant me any special favours?" She punched his arm and he laughed. "I was kidding."

"Sure Winchester, whatever you say."

He paused, mid drink to eye her up. "Okay, what's that supposed to mean?"

"What's what supposed to mean?" she mimicked back.

Dean shook his head, turned and placed his drink on her desk next to the bed, "No, no, we are _not_ having one of those arguments. You are not doing _that_."

"Doing what?" she said with a smirking shrug.

He narrowed his eyes at and simply asked again, "So what was the whole," and in a terrible imitation of her voice said, "'Sure Winchester, whatever you say.'"

She chuckled at that and turned to put her beer on the floor, "One," she turned back, one finger held up. "I do not sound like some kind of whiny thirteen year old girl." By now she had turned her body to face him. "Two, you know _exactly_ what I mean Casanova."

He winked at that, "I must be doing something right."

She slapped his arm. "Are you ever serious?"

"Nope."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not. And three, of course _you'd_ turned anything innocent into some sort of lewd comment."

Again he winked. "That's me." He saw the hand coming this time and moved to reach up and grab it before it hit him. He grinned at her and groaned when she twisted to hit him in another spot. He caught that wrist too and he was grinning his shit eating grin. "What are you going to do now princess?"

She pulled a face, jerked at him and he was able to push her away. The twenty year old girl growled in annoyance, smirk still bright on her face, and resorted to trying to pull herself free.

After a few playful tugs she yanked at him. The sudden and unexpected force had him following her movements, his body falling across her chest and Dean took a second to recover, all air gone from his lungs. He lifted himself up enough to pull his face away from her neck to look at her, worried. He knew he wasn't the lightest person in the world and his full weight across her chest wasn't going to be too nice. "You okay?"

She gave a single cough before she nodded and turned her head to face him, "I'm fine." Then she opened her eyes and they landed on his in a narrow frown. He copied her expression and found himself frozen in that position, just staring. He could feel his breathing slow and watched as she fluttered her eyes at him innocently. His jeans twitched, the heat coming from her body was strong and he could feel her chest against his. At that very moment, his body just about poised above hers, he hated the hormones still kicking around his system.

He crashed his lips to hers, let his body fall atop hers and after a few seconds she responded. Her mouth worked against his, drawing him further in with the tug on his shirt her hand gave. Dean forced one hand underneath the fabric of her shirt and smiled greedily against her lips at the slight jerk her body gave from the touch.

The kisses grew hungrier and Dean worked his mouth down her neck as the fingers underneath her shirt stroked the underside of her breast. She twitched and he grinned against her neck.

Fingers searched higher, finding their desired target and he gently squeezed her nipple. She responded with stilted breathing and a jerk against his body. His head pulled away to grin down at her, triumphant as he pulled on it again. "Shut up," she managed with a lopsided grin before she was pulling him back down. One of his legs pushed its way between hers and he let his other hand find her other breast and nipple. She jerked again and she pulled on his bottom lip.

He couldn't help the chuckle. When she gave another jerk, igniting a quiet moan that quickly died in the back of her throat, he growled into the kiss and pushed his body against hers.

Her hands fumbled with his shirt, pulling it up and Dean straddled her leg to pull it off and chuck it to one side. She made a come hither gesture with her fingers and Dean only tugged on the bottom of her shirt. "Fair is fair." And she was rolling her eyes and pulling herself up to him. He pulled her shirt over her head, threw that away. He almost yelped as she yanked him down with knotted fingers behind his neck.

Mouths clashed and Dean's hands grabbed both breasts and gently squeezed as his hips pushed into hers. She responded and he squeezed harder, pushed harder until her hands on his waist and her legs around his forced him onto his back.

Now she was straddling him and he could not tell what the look in her eye meant. Then she was kissing his mouth, his cheek, his jaw, his neck and working her way down. When she reached his jeans she unbuttoned and unzipped and tugged on both jeans and boxers. Soon they were both gone and he was naked.

When he tilted his head to see what she was doing a hand pushed on his chest and he was flat against the bed. A few curious seconds passed before he jerked at the hot mouth that wrapped itself around his member. "Oh Jesus," he ground out through gritted teeth and the smirk that lit itself around him made him twitch again. He titled his head to see what exactly it was she was doing, but a hand pushed him back down and had him writing beneath her.

As the seconds dragged themselves by he dropped curses and fisted his hands into the bed sheets. Her tongue circled the top of his member, worked its way up and down as did her mouth with different pressures that had him jerking beneath her. As the seconds dragged out and pleasure reached a critical level where he was ready to burst, she pulled away and Dean pried lust filled eyes open to see a shit eating grin staring down at him. "Come here," he ordered huskily and he grabbed the back of her head to crash his mouth against hers.

Charlotte fell against him and he used this surprise to his advantage. He forced her onto her back, one hand pulling on the pyjama bottoms. They were quickly discarded along with her underwear and Dean let a hand trail lazily down her body. Across her breasts, over her stomach, past her sensitive nethers and slowly he traced lines up and down the inside of her thigh. Each stroke worked its way closer and closer to her centre, each one making her twitch with anticipation and expectation.

He grinned and as he let two fingers slide over her nub, making her jerk against him, he placed his mouth around her nipple and tugged. Wetness grew around his fingers and he slipped both of his fingers inside of her. The jerk and the heavy breathing had him grinning.

He worked up a pace, quick, short thrusts of his fingers followed by slow crawls against her nub and inside of her. It was her turn to writhe underneath him.

He placed his mouth against her neck and worked up to her mouth as he pushed harder inside of her, rubbing his thumb over her nub as he did so. She moaned into him and he smiled at the whisper of his name against his mouth. He pulled away, grabbed his jeans, his wallet, the condom inside, slipped it on and threw himself back above her, his legs between hers.

For a few moments he paused, green eyes fixed on her blue ones and he questioned her with silent eyes. Her hands around his arms pulled him down and he slowly pushed himself inside of her. Her gave her a few seconds to adjust before she nodded.

He started slow, thrusting gently in and out. When she pushed herself against him, mouth on his neck, he worked faster, arms working their way underneath her to hold her tight. The alternation of her breathing against his neck had him forcing himself deeper with each quick thrust. As he worked up a pace a series of moans were escaping her mouth.

He silenced her with his mouth on hers as he continued, groaning as he did so. He could feel himself getting there, ready, and he forced one hand between their bodies to rub her centre. She rocked beneath him one final time, throwing her head back as she clenched around him. He thrusted three more times before he joined her in ecstasy.

His face fell to the hollow of her neck as they relaxed, letting their breathing ease. As his heart calmed he pulled himself free with a single roll and let himself finish the wave of euphoria. Once the high was down he threw his feet over the edge of the bed, heard movement behind him and disposed of the condom.

When he got back into bed Charlotte was facing away from him, already tucked underneath the bed sheets. He pulled himself in, lay down behind her and waited to see what she would do or say.

His heart pounded as the silence stretched, wondering if they'd taken a wrong step. He had the sinking feeling that the euphoria in his gut was short lived and resigned himself for the put down.

The she shuffled closer, her back still to him. He shuffled towards her and she shuffled again, placing her back against his chest. One arm slung itself over her waist, pulled her tight against his chest and Dean nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose.

Sleep wasn't far behind and he slept with a content smile on his face.


	2. 2003 November part 2

2003 – November

Part 2

_Utah – Elk Ridge_

Two hours of library searching later and the two hunters left with a possible name. James Franks. A student whose body had been found horribly mutilated beyond recognition in an abandoned classroom on the third floor. Whilst Dean went in search of burial records Charlotte went back to the Police station to see what they had.

The police had told her that a teacher had gone past the school on that night to see a light still on. He stopped, called the police and took a look around when he heard a scream. Inside he found the boy battered, bloodied and almost dead. As he'd heard the ambulance he'd seen a group of kids hopping the fence. Nothing could tie any kids in particular to the poor boys murder however.

To pass the time they decided to grab some dinner from Jo's Diner again. Charlotte had said she would meet him there once she checked up with Bobby. He only waved her away and pulled up to the diner. Tiffany was still on shift and when he sat down in the same booth as before she sauntered over with a cup and a half empty coffee pot. "Coffee?"

"Thank you Tiffany," he said as he grabbed the cup.

"So where's your girlfriend?"

It took him a moment to realise she was talking about Charlotte. "Ooh, she's not my girlfriend. We're just friends."

"Really?" she drawled.

He grinned purposely up at her. He knew where this was going and he couldn't argue with it. "Yeah," and he was nodding to the seat opposite him with a smile.

When Charlotte arrived at the diner she rolled her eyes when she spotted Dean. "Men," and she took a seat at the counter and ordered coffee, a BLT with a small stack of pancakes on the side. There was a guy two seats down who turned surprised eyes over at her. "Fast metabolism," she said.

He chuckled. "You didn't have to explain yourself."

She smiled kindly at him. "It was either explain myself or look fat." Then she frowned. "I probably still look a little fat." Again the man chuckled and that was when her coffee arrived. "Thanks."

"If it's any consolation I'd find it hard to find any fat on you."

She snorted. "You use that pick up line a lot?" The guy's next words seemed to halt on his tongue and she grinned at him. "I'm Laura."

"Patrick," he said holding his hand out. As her food came they talked and she could feel eyes growing on her back. By the time she'd finished her meal Patrick had bid her farewell, being sure to leave his number with her.

Dean took a seat next to her. "Who's your boyfriend?"

"Jealous?"

"Pfft." He checked his watch and clapped his hands together. "We've got a couple of hours to burn so I'm going to go… you know…"

"Shag?"

His eyes snapped to hers and after a moment he shrugged. "I'll meet you at the school." And he left then with a wink and a grin on his face. She spent her next few hours reading the book she'd bought in the last town. It was almost finished which meant that she could grab a new one. By the time midnight was closing in, a decent enough time to get enough work done and get back without being noticed, her phone was already ringing. "Which room are you even in?"

"Five. You done?"

"Yep."

"She good?"

"Oh yeah." And her door knocked and the phone was a single tone. She rolled her eyes, abandoned her book on her bed, unlocked the door and grabbed the duffle bag from the bottom of her bed. "You ready to go then?"

Within minutes they were out of their rooms and in the Impala, the colour making it more conspicuous in the dark, heading straight for the school. By twelve they were entering the school and had shotguns ready and waiting. The first floor had been cleared and the second floor was where they spotted another cabinet, the first five having containedtrophies and rewards. "I hope it's here or I'm gonna blow the friggin' things head off!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and swung her torch and gun in front of the glass. "You're in luck." She dropped her gun to her side, shuffled the glass door to the side and grabbed the locket.

Something jerked her into the opposite classroom, cracking through the wooden door. The locket flew from her hands and Dean followed her into the room, gun raised high. "Charlotte!"

And he was sent clattering over desks and chairs. His gun slipped from his hands and he struggled back to his feet. Charlotte stood on the other side of the room, using her hand on the wall to hold herself up with a groan. "I'm good!"

"Do you see it?"

"No! Where's the locket?"

"You had it!"

"I was thrown across the friggin room!"

The schools fire sprinklers sprang to life and the two hunters stared at each other with a glare. When they turned their eyes back to the room they both ducked. A fire extinguisher narrowly missed Charlotte's head whilst a heavy shelving unit just missed Dean. Then the desk threw itself against Charlotte's legs, pinning her to the opposite wall. "Shit!" He jumped across the room and tried to pull the desk away to no avail. "Get the locket!"

Water rained down around him and his eyes searched the ground. A glint of gold caught his eyes and he pushed around desks and chairs. His fingers were inches away when his legs were pulled out from underneath him. His face made a direct line for the chair and he fell from it with a groan. "Dean?"

"I'm fine!"

He pushed himself up and let his eyes watch as Charlotte tried in vain to push on the desk. She stopped to look at him for a moment and he watched her eyes turn to over his head. He tilted his head up to see the ghost of the boy standing above him. The dripping water made him faze in and out. With no gun and no salt in his hands he felt defenceless.

There was the feel of a boot in his ribs and Dean was forced to curl in on himself as the invisible boot brought itself back round to his stomach and ribs. Then an invisible hand was hauling him to his feet, hauling his body up and off the ground by the scruff of his neck. He tried to grab at the invisible hands but there was nothing to grab. The boy was still staring up at him, eyes angry and his face bloodied and bruised. "James," Dean tried between gritted teeth.

The mention of his name only seemed to make the invisible hands circle his neck. The cool water slid over his heating skin and he kicked his legs, trying to reach a desk to prop himself up on. Time seemed to slow as the seconds dragged themselves by around his neck.

The crack of a shotgun had him falling onto the floor gasping for breath. He turned his eyes over his shoulder to see Charlotte slump against the desk, shotgun sprawled across the woodwork. "Nice distraction," she said. Her hands shoved the desk away and she stepped away from it, shotgun by her side. "Locket?"

"Yeah," Dean muttered and he turned over. The glint of gold sparkled and he reached for it once more. He grabbed it without incidence, tugged on his pocket to pull out his lighter and tried to bring the fire forth. "Oh come on," he groaned as he tried to light it again.

Charlotte rummaged in her own pockets and pulled forth her own lighter. "Here." She passed it over and Dean flicked it on, snapped open the locket with one hand and touched the fire to the few strands of brown hair inside. It took a short while for the hair to finally catch alight, Charlotte having to stand guard and fire off two more rounds.

There was a scream and both hunters shielded their eyes as James exploded into a burst of flames. The water stopped and silence erupted around them. "So," Dean said as he hauled himself to his feet. "That was interesting."

"You're welcome," she muttered as she held her hand out, he took it and she helped him up to his feet.

He narrowed his eyes and rolled them a moment later. "I was doing fine."

"Uh huh," she smirked and turned her eyes to dark room. In the shadows it was easy to tell there was a mess. A clutter of splintered wood, upturned furniture, water everywhere. "Somebody probably heard that."

Dean scoffed as he grabbed his own gun and started for the door. "Like who? The nearest building's a grocery store that closes at nine."

"I'm just saying," she followed after him, "We should get back and get changed. Sooner rather than later."

"Sooner huh?" In the dark he turned and she didn't need a torch to know the grin that would be across his features.

She rolled her eyes and waited for him to move. He didn't and she narrowed her eyes. "Move Dean."

He did. He moved closer towards her and she stood her ground. "Make me." Charlotte pushed her hands against his chest and she managed to make him stumble slightly. Dean chuckled. "Gotta try harder than that princess."

She punched his arm on impulse. "Ow!" he said.

Now she was smirking and she brushed past him, "You started it." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him. "Wh-" his mouth was on hers before she could get out the single word. Wet hands tangled themselves in water slicked strands of hair as he pulled on her neck. Wet clothes pressed against wet clothes and she scrunched her hands into the fabric of his jacket, ready to push him away. They pulled apart and in the dark she could see lustful eyes. She wanted to curse, wanted to punch him, kick him, slap him, anything but give in to the embers that started in the pit of her stomach.

"Dean," she muttered.

His mouth curled and his legs danced with hers, forcing her back against the wall with enough force to push air from her lungs. His slicked forehead rested against hers and he grinned down at her, "Charlotte," he murmured.

"I hate you," she whispered before she dragged his mouth to hers. His mouth was hot. It burnt against the chill the water was forcing against her skin and she sucked it in. She pulled on that warmth, letting it push the embers into a fire in the pit of her stomach. Something about his fiery touches did wonders.

He dragged his mouth against her neck, leaving warm patches as he tugged on her pants. There wasn't anything elegant about getting it on in wet clothes, but elegance didn't matter. The kisses were rough and needy, a wanted touch to take away the past hour of work that would bruise their bodies later on.

Dean worked his has to her hips and he twisted her away from the wall. Their feet danced until he got her on the desk. Hands fumbled on jeans and buttons, working to get each other free with desperation. Soon he was wrapped up and his mouth was on hers, pants around her ankles.

He pushed in, gave it a few seconds and levelled a steady gaze with her before he worked up a quick and rough rhythm. He was grunting into her warm neck as her fingers dragged themselves over the cotton of his shirt, wanting to touch flesh. "Dean," she moaned out and she clamped her mouth around his neck as he thrusted deeper and harder. Her mouth closed around the skin on his neck and Dean's grip on her waist tightened, fingers digging into flesh.

He groaned into her shoulder two more times before he sagged against her clenching form. Moments later he was out and zipping himself back up as she pulled pants back on. Heavy breathing was the only sound between them for several seconds before they finally dared a look. She could feel her heart still racing and she took a hold of the gun she'd dropped and nodded her head to the older hunter, "We should go."

"Yeah," he agreed.

They made it back to the motel with the radio filling the silence, Charlotte taking the short fifteen minute journey to let her head fall over the back of the seat, eyes closed. The engine cut out, the music stopped and she snapped forward. "Thanks," she said.

She had her hand on the handle of the door when Dean's hand grabbed her arm again. "Wait." Her eyes turned back to him, silent and questioning. He was staring at, eyes drawn in, thinking. Then he let her go, shook his head once and said, "Nothing." Without another word he climbed out of the car and closed the door.

"Dean," she said getting out of her own side. He was halfway to his room when she caught up. Her face was screwed up as words fought on the end of her tongue, wanting to speak. She took a moment to construct her sentence before she said, "That was fun, and nice, _really_ nice," a smirk wore itself across both of their faces. "But I'm going back to Bobby's tomorrow, and you're probably going to go wherever your Dad is."

"Right," he tucked his hands into his pockets and ducked his head. "Yeah no, of course." And he was looking up at her again. "See you around."

She smiled warmly and nodded. "Nice to see you again Dean."


	3. 2004 June

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone reading and enjoying the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. And remember, reviews keep the demons at bay. Happy reading.

2004 – June

_South Dakota – Sioux Falls_

Bobby answered the door to a grinning Dean Winchester. "I'm cool to drop by right?"

The older man let a single chuckle loose. "You're welcome anytime Son. Where's your Dad at anyhow?"

Dean stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. "Uh, some hunt down in South Carolina. I don't know, the old man doesn't really tell me much."

"Surprise surprise."

He tried to ignore Bobby's tone and simply stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You've been letting Charlotte hunt?"

The man turned his eyes to Dean with a frown, "So?"

"Nothing," he held his hands up, "I just thought you would be against it."

Bobby shook his head and grabbed two beers from the fridge. "I'm not stopping her, I can't stop her, even if I tried. Hell she's bent on killing every ugly thing on this planet. The least I can do is prepare her for anything."

Dean took the offered beer and twisted the cap off. "Can't argue with that." He took a sip and settled himself against the frame of the kitchen door. "What've I missed then?"

"If you're looking for Charlotte she's on a breakdown repair trip. Probably be back in the hour." The younger man opened his mouth to speak but Bobby only pulled a face. "I'm not an idiot Dean. I know there's something going on between the pair of you." He straightened his back and stood away from the frame. "And I don't care on the condition that neither of you come crying to me about it."

Now Dean was frowning. "Why would we be crying?"

Bobby looked at him as if he'd said the worst thing in the world. "Neither of you can keep your eyes to yourselves, don't play dumb with me boy, she's just as bad as you. But I don't want neither of you crying over the other. Especially not to me."

"Look, Bobby, we're not going to be crying, ever, about the other. Trust me."

The older man just looked at Dean for several seconds before a phone rang to break the conversation. "And if you do hurt her boy." He left it open as he grabbed the phone labelled FBI.

Dean frowned at the man for three more seconds before he turned and ambled into the living room. Bobby had gotten rid of his TV and the only thing Dean had to pass the time were books on the supernatural. He glared at the books. They had never really been his thing. As Bobby talked away on the phone Dean busied himself with looking over the spines of a pile of books, eyes idly glimpsing over the titles.

He was halfway through the second pile of books when he heard a truck pulling up around the back of the house. Dean passed a glance with Bobby before he took himself and his beer out back. Charlotte was turning the engine off in the tow truck when he got outside and Dean passed his eyes over the car she'd towed back. "What's wrong with it?"

"A whole lot of crap. The last time the guy had it serviced was over two years ago. Distributor's busted and the crank shafts all jammed up."

"You need a hand?"

She turned one raised brow over at him. "Since when did you want to help?"

Dean shrugged with a lop sided smirk. "I just thought it'd be nice of me to offer."

Charlotte waved him off as she lowered the car from the back of the tow truck onto the ground. "I'll be fine. What are you doing here anyway, I thought you were in Indiana on R&R?"

"I got bored." He watched as the car hit the ground with a gentle thud. "Hey erm, did, did you tell Bobby?"

She turned a curious expression over to him. "Did I tell him what?"

"You know," he said. When she only offered him a blank expression he sighed, "About us?"

"Dean, there isn't really an 'us' to tell him about."

"Yeah no I know that, it's just that he made a comment."

Now she was frowning as she unbuckled the car from the truck. "What kind of comment?"

"About us not going crying to him." She frowned at him again and shook her head with a shrug. "About each other. I don't know."

"Right," Charlotte said.

Bobby appeared at the back door and both children turned to look at him. "Listen kids, I gotta run to Arkansas. Charlotte you know what to do with the phones and if anybody asks for help tell 'em you'll call them back-"

"And consult you or the books." Charlotte said. "I know the rules." She jumped up to the back porch and followed Bobby back into the house. "How long are you going for?"

"Depends on the situation. No more than a few days though."

"Alright, well there's food in the fridge, I've got money so you don't need to worry okay?"

Bobby smiled warmly and he nodded. "I'll go pack my bags."

Twenty minutes later and Bobby was packed and out of the door with last minute instructions and warnings to the pair of them. Once the door was closed Dean turned to Charlotte with wriggling brows and a smirk that had her rolling her eyes and moving towards the desk in the living room. "Head out of the gutter Dean."

"You're telling me that you're not thinking the same thing? We're alone, for several days, _alone_, in a house, with nobody to check up on us."

There was a smirk that curled the corner of her lips and she peered up at him. Then a phone rang and her eyes travelled to the series of phones behind him. With a sigh she moved around the desk and past him, "Can you do me a favour and start work on the car? Please?"

He seemed to sigh and even shake his head before he grabbed another beer, let his jacket hang on the back of the chair in the kitchen and made his way back outside. "You owe me for this!"

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered as she followed him out with her eyes on his ass. Her mouth curled and she angled her head to try to follow it out of the door and around the corner. On the phone was a hunter asking for Bobby, "He's away for a short while. Tell me your problem and I'll try to answer it for you."

The guy seemed to sigh at the hiccup in his plans and she glared into the receiver. Some people were unwilling to give others a chance. The guy seemed to utter something about a possible zombie. She narrowed her eyes at the phone. "Zombie? Seriously? That's what you've come up with? Okay," she sighed and ran a hand over her face. Zombies weren't a thing. "Is it assaulting the same group of friends or family?"

"Yeah."

"And it's too solid a mass to be a ghost?"

"Yeah."

"Revenant. Silver works on them."

"You sure?"

She sighed and glared at the fridge. Some people. "Yes." And she hung up. The phone started again and she tilted her head back. The one phone that every hunter called for help was the one phone they were calling at the same time. "Hello?"

"Charlotte? It's Harry."

"Oh hey Harry."

"Bobby's out I take it."

She smiled. Harry was one of the few hunters who didn't judge her for a, being a woman, b, young and inexperienced compared to some of the others and c, for being her. He was one of the few hunters she could have a conversation with. "Yeah, he won't be back for a few days."

"Alright, well can you do me a favour and look up lore about pituitary glands and claws for me?"

"Sure, what's the number I'm calling back?" She wrote it down and Harry thanked her, wished her well and hung up. Then she turned to the room full of books and sighed. There were a couple of titles already in her mind. There were several that she'd already crossed off in her mind and she jumped straight to researching.

Twenty books in and she was no closer to finding out what snacked on pituitary glands and had claws. With a sigh she closed the book and leaned back in the chair, eyes closed. _Just a small break_ she thought and she slumped into the seat.

She heard Dean but didn't want to avoid her rest. "I thought I'd been working hard," he muttered.

Charlotte smirked and tilted her head forward to look at him, "Yeah well some us don't mind research."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed two beers from the fridge. As he stepped across the room he opened both and stretched one out to her. "What are you looking for anyway?"

She took a drag of the cold liquid and leaned forward. "Pituitary glands and claws."

Dean frowned. "Pituitary glands?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds like a Kitsune. They're rare but one strike to the heart and they're dead." She stared at him for several seconds before he frowned. "What?"

"Did you have to research that or did your Dad do that?"

She was already grabbing the phone to call Harry back. "Pfft," Dean said, "Does it matter? Oh, fox eyes. Literally, they show fox eyes when facing a hunter. But they appear human so."

She nodded and stepped around the desk, "Hey Harry, I got your answer for you."

"Thank you Dean, greatly appreciated Dean," he muttered. Then he felt a hand slap his ass and he turned, brows raised to a smirking Charlotte. He smirked back and she made a 'come hither' gesture with her fingers. He followed.

She finished on the phone, sat it back in its place and turned her eyes onto him. She leaned back against the counter and the way her body pushed itself in his direction had him looking. Her hands grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him flush against her, fingers lacing themselves through his hair. The beer in his hand found the kitchen counter and he settled his hands against her waist. Her eyes searched his face and they dropped to his mouth, Dean found his own pair of green eyes on her mouth and his body inched just that much closer that had heat rushing between them. "For the record," he said as he angled his head against hers. "You started this one."

Her mouth pulled back the corner of her bottom lip in a smirk that had lustful eyes capturing his. "Yeah," she managed before her mouth was forced against his. Fingers pulled hard on his hair, dragging his mouth away so that she could find his neck and lay hot touches across it. She found the sensitive spot of his neck and forced enough pressure on it to make his breath hitch just that little bit and his body twitch in response.

She grinned and Dean used one hand, caught in the tendrils at the back of her hair, to pull her face back up so that he could delve deep with his tongue. As he pressed himself against her, the hand on her waist tightening its grip, she let a small moan go and Dean smirked.

As his fingers teased the skin just about her jeans she placed both hands against his chest and pushed him away enough to look up at him. He frowned. "What?"

She simply looked at him for several seconds, eyes furrowed ever so slightly before she shook her head. Lust was taking over. "Nothing." Their mouths were back on each other and the kisses were rough. They became needy as they worked each other's pants down. Dean almost lost it in the time it took to wrap up before he pushed himself inside of her.

Charlotte gasped and he smirked. She went for a glare, but his gentle thrusts were very distracting. Fingers curled against his shoulders, nails biting into flesh as he pushed against her. His hands were on her hip and waist, holding her tight against him with enough force to bruise It was quick, sharp and deep thrusts that had her gasping against him and as soon as she hit her end he finished, ignoring the pain of her nails in his shoulders. He rode it out, arms curling themselves around her as his body relaxed.

They unravelled themselves from each other, cleaned up and couldn't help the grins they wore as they went outside to work on the car.

An hour later the car was delivered back to the customer and Dean and Charlotte were in her room, clothes thrown across the floor and arms slung across the other in careless fashion.


	4. 2004 June part 2

**A/N:**Thank you to everyone enjoying, reviewing and reading this story. I hope you enjoy the rest of the journey. And thank you to **klu** for your wonderful message. Happy reading.

2004 – June

Part 2

_South Dakota – Sioux Falls_

Between phone calls, researching books, calling back, calling around, calling Bobby, eating, fixing cars and sleeping both Dean and Charlotte enticed the other out of their clothes on several occasions. Whilst Bobby was away they started their mood in one room and finished it in the bedroom, if they could.

Whilst Dean had been checking over his car she'd simply touched his arm and he had her bent over the car. She'd been looking through a book once and he'd brushed up behind her, gently nuzzled the nape of her neck with his nose and she'd shoved him unceremoniously onto the floor.

That first day that he was there had ignited an undying hunger in Charlotte's stomach and it was never satisfied, no matter how many rounds they went. Each time they finished and she dressed herself she knew there was nothing but sexual satisfaction to be had. Nothing but sex was ever going to happen between them.

She liked it.

But it was _wrong_. Something was… _off_ about the way she was drawn into him, like two magnets attracting.

No strings attached.

Those were the rules. Rules that _she_ set down. Rules she wasn't breaking. There was just something _off_about it. She couldn't put her finger on it. So when he was wriggling his way behind her whilst she'd been on the phone pretending to be an FBI agent, she hung up, turned and pushed him away. For once the urge to tear his clothes off and take him there and then was gone. "I've got a few things to pick up."

"Okay," he'd said. None the wiser as he cracked open another beer and moved to the salvage yard. He'd been tuning up his car in between and she let him be as she grabbed her jacket and keys and left.

She drove. Just drove.

At first she was going to drive around the town a couple of times, then she decided to get a few things from the grocery store whilst she was out. As she turned the engine off she let herself frown at the dashboard. Too much sex? Was that it? Was that even a thing? In her head she counted the rounds. Two yesterday, and so far three again today. That had her cocking a brow.

She tried to shake the shackles from around her neck as she stepped out of her car and into the parking lot. In her head she kicked Dean and his libido out of her mind and replaced it with an inventory of what was in the house and what was needed.

The shopping was done slowly. Her eyes looking over every choice for as long as possible. She grabbed beer and sighed as she placed it into the basket. Maybe it was an urge to hunt. It had been several months since she last hunted, almost five, and maybe that was what was driving her a little crazy.

With another sigh she paid, grabbed a newspaper and left. Put the bags on the back seat and drove back to the house. Dean was still outside when she got back and she put things away and took a seat back in the living room, the paper spread across the desk.

The next thirty minutes were spent reading articles, reading the entire paper twice, looking for anything. Nothing.

She sighed, slammed her head into her palms. Then she folded her arms across the desk and let her head drop. One of the phones started ringing and she groaned before she got up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Charlotte, it's Jo."

Suddenly her mood spiked and she smiled. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Can I come round?"

"Did you fight with your mum again?"

She could feel the glare on the other side of the line and tried to ignore it. "Can I just come round?"

Dean appeared at the back door, running a rag through his grease lined. A smirk caught the corner of his mouth and he wriggled his brows at her. She rolled her eyes and turned her back on him. "By all means."

"Cool. I can be there by ten."

"See you then."

Dean's hands were on her hips and he was teasing the flesh underneath the hem of her shirt. His nose was against her neck as she put the phone down. "Who was that?"

"A friend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Of course."

He chuckled into her neck, his breath warm. "Can I watch?"

"In your dreams." Another chuckle and Charlotte wriggled herself in his grip. He steadied her against him and her mouth curled. "Dean," she whined.

"Nope," he said.

"No," she managed to turn and place hands on his chest. "Dean-"

He frowned down at her, mischief still fresh in his eyes. "When's she getting here?"

"Ten."

And the smirk was back. "We've got time." His mouth found hers and the fire in her stomach roared itself inside her chest. It burnt a path up her throat and curled itself around his tongue in her mouth. She gave in.

By the time they were finished she could still see black spots of ecstasy on the edge of her vision and her fingers trembled. It had been worth it to give in. He grinned down at her as he zipped up. "See?" And he winked.

She slapped his chest, rolled out from underneath him and fixed her clothes. "Whatever," she muttered.

Then there was a sigh from him and she turned, one brow cocked in curiosity. He cleared his throat and said, "Whilst you were out my Dad called. He erm, he wants me to meet him in Oregon, like now, so you and your little girlfriend, whoever she is, you can do whatever the hell you want and I'll have to imagine the dirty things you two will get up to."

He winked and she rolled her eyes to turn her back on him. "Sure, fine, whatever. Imagine all you want Winchester. Nothing will be true."

"Oh I'm sure it will be."

She shook her head with a smirk, grabbed a beer and took a sip whilst Dean checked that he had everything. Two minutes later and he was pulling his leather jacket on. "Alright," he said, eyes travelling around the room for one more cursory glance. "I'll see you then."

And his eyes were on hers. She tilted her head forward. "Bye Dean."

"You two have fun," and he winked as he left. Even as the engine of the Impala was vanishing she was shaking her head.

The next couple of hours she had to herself and she worked on double checking the newspaper, calling Bobby up and even reading up on bits of lore. She was halfway through an interesting piece on Changelings when there was a knock at the door. Charlotte rushed to finish the sentence she was on before she jumped up and answered the door to Jo.

She stepped into the house without further invitation and dumped her bag. "Where's Bobby?"

"Arkansas. He'll be back in a couple of days."

"So we have the house to ourselves?"

She rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Don't get any ideas."

"I'm kidding." And she threw herself onto the couch. "I'm glad to be out of there."

"Okay," Charlotte said and she sat herself on the other side of the couch. "What's happened this time?"

Jo glanced at her for a second before she bit into what it was. She'd been talking in depth to a few of the customers about hunting and she'd expressed wishes to go along with them. Her mother had heard and had told her not in a hell's chance. That devolved into their usual arguments that Jo wasn't allowed to do anything and eventually just spitting words at each other.

Charlotte sighed once the eighteen year old had finished and levelled a gaze with her. "Your mum's just trying to look out for you."

"I'm eighteen. I can take care of myself."

"Not like that," she said. She struggled for words before she managed to squeeze a few out between her teeth. "Hunting is never pretty." That got Jo's attention and Charlotte found the words forming in her mouth. "Somebody dies. Always. That's the rule. And it's usually never pretty. As a Hunter it's your job to see the bloody and messy body, to see the carcass that the creature has left behind. That alone can give you nightmares."

Jo turned her eyes to the floor. "I'm fine."

"Are you? Have you ever seen a dead body? Ever?"

Jo shuffled. "I've got a good stomach."

"It's not about having a good stomach. It's about keeping yourself grounded when you see that body. It's about not letting it get to you. After that it's about being able to look grieving people in the face, lie to them and ask them the awkward questions that make them kick you out of their house. Then comes the figuring out the creature and hunting the creature."

Jo lifted her eyes and shrugged. "I can do that. I can do all of that. You've done it!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and twisted her body away from her. "My first actual hunt, doing _all_ of that, was when I was with Bobby. I still remember the first time I saw a body. It wasn't pretty and I can still see it in my head."

"But you hunt."

"Okay," Charlotte said, deciding to go for a different approach. "And when you're alone digging up the freshly deceased grave that belongs to a ghost, when you have to find lamb's blood to kill a Djinn, or when you have to tell some poor soul that they're a werewolf and they need to put down then, could you handle that?"

Then Jo was frowning. "You know what, it was a mistake coming here." She stood and made a start to grab her stuff.

"Jo, wait," Charlotte was up and trying to block her path.

"No. When you back my mother up-"

"I'm trying to give you a life. You haven't hunted. You haven't seen the things I have. You haven't suffered like I have."

"I lost my Dad."

"And I lost both my folks. But my Dad couldn't get himself out of the business. Your Mum got you out. My opinion and advice would be to stay out."

They stood there, staring for several seconds before Jo folded her arms. "What exactly are you saying?"

Charlotte sighed and offered her an honest look. "If you end up hunting, fair enough, but I'm asking that for now, just enjoy what freedom from the job you have. Enjoy not having to risk your life for others with them telling you to get the hell out of town. Please. For your Mum at least."

Silence struck and Jo finally unfolded her arms. "Fine. But you better have beer."

And Charlotte smiled. "We always have beer." And Jo was smiling just enough to make Charlotte relax. The next few days were spent just talking about how any decent guy would never understand them, wondering about hunting, reading on lore and answering phones.

By the time Bobby returned Jo was ready to leave happier then she arrived.


	5. 2006 March part 3

**A/N**: Part 3. I know, it's horrible leaving these cliff hangers. Now, I'm going ask for personal opinions. Next chapter. Should be it 1: Charlotte talks to Ellen and Jo. Or. 2: Skip that and go to a few months/days/weeks down the line. The choice is yours.

2006 – March

Part 3

_Missouri – St Louis_

He pushed the door closed as she turned the bedside lamp on and stood against it, hands in the pockets of his jeans. For several seconds they just stared at each other. Charlotte ducked her eyes an cleared her throat, "What erm, what time is it?"

"Oh, erm," he checked his watch. "A little after five."

"Right," she said.

"Okay look." Dean approached the bed and Charlotte fixed her eyes on his shoes. After a moment she forced herself to look into his face. He still looked sorry and she couldn't help the grimace to her expression. He noticed and only looked even sorrier. "I'm sorry. For whatever happened. Whatever the shifter said. I'm sorry."

"I'm fine. It's okay. You and Sam can stop asking now."

"No it's not. I'm not an idiot and I'm not blind. I can see that you're not okay so just, drop the crap."

Her mouth dropped open ever so slightly and she looked up at him. His expression had changed. He was frowning and she glared. "How about you stop guessing how I'm doing and leave me to sleep. If I say I'm fine then I'm fine."

"Uh huh," he said. "And I'm a Pastor's son. Charlotte, don't lie to me. Please."

She sighed and glared up at him. "I'm fine," she ground out. "What do you want Dean? To argue?"

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I just want to make sure you're okay. Is that too much to ask?"

"And as I said, I'm fine. So drop it."

They stared in silence for several minutes. Dean looked pissed and Charlotte was angry. The last thing she wanted was to start an argument with Dean. To be even more angry and pissed then she already was. Mixed in with the fear and the panic that was still trying to ebb away. It was not a good mix of emotions.

His face dropped and he sunk onto the edge of the bed with a sigh. His back was to her and Charlotte let he eyes fall to her arms. The red marks were making their way through the bandages Sam had put on. Another reminder, other than the face next to her, of what had happened just a couple of hours ago. Her jaw tightened and she clenched her fists. Dean's head turned over his shoulder and he glanced at her. "What did it say anyway?"

"What?"

"The shifter."

_I love you._"Nothing." She shook her head. "Just a load of crap I know isn't true."

"Like?"

She looked at him, mouth partially open and sighed. "Nothing important alright? Look, it wasn't you. I know that."

"Charlotte," she hid the jump her body wanted to give at the command. The shifter had used the same tone with her to force her to look at him. "What did it say?"

"That I'm a bitch? And it turns you on?" Dean only turned his head more towards her, brows furrowed in a silent gesture to carry on. She sighed. "Erm," _Love_. "I'm a pain in the ass every time you see me and that sometimes," her mind worked on lying. There were things her mind were still trying to process. _Maybe I should just say it._ She locked eyes with him, sighed and turned away again. "Erm, some stuff about how everybody I love dies around me."_I'm getting there_. "How Bobby will die, you and Sam to hunting if anything."

Now Dean turned his head back to the door and she left it there. There was no need to go on and say it right? Besides, if it was true the real Dean would have said it surely? Silence enveloped itself around them awkwardly and Charlotte shifted in her seat. One thing she hated was silence. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"This is the part where you talk."

"Right," he turned his head back to her for a brief second, then away again. She could hear his mind working. "It said nothing else?"

He'd turned to face her, body pushed towards her and eyes in a frown. _Yes. I love you_. She swallowed a lump and turned her eyes away. She could still remember the way those eyes had looked at her with sadistic malice. Mocking her. Digging itself underneath her skin like a bad rash. "No."

When she flicked her eyes back up to him he was staring. A frown still adorned his face and he was staring at her, studying her face and posture. Arms tucked around knees, the cover wrapped around her waist and she was certain her face looked far from okay. She wished she knew what was going on in his mind. What he was thinking.

He flicked his eyes to her arms, her cheek, her knees and finally back to her. Part of her wanted to turn away, put her back to him. Another part wanted him to stay. She couldn't tell. Every part of her was telling her to make him go away but to let him stay. The silence pressed deeper against her skin and it made her shiver.

He opened his mouth to speak, inhaled, exhaled, closed his mouth and adverted his eyes. Then they were back and he sighed, "I wish I could say it wasn't true. That me and Sam, we're going to be around for a while. Truth is we may not be."

She rolled her eyes. "Tell me again how you're supposed to be making me feel better?"

"Shut up, I'm getting to it." There was a slight smile to his mouth and he ducked his head with curled lips. "But until that day, until the day any of us die, we'll love you like some little kid sister."

She frowned. "You think of me like a sister? That's-" she pulled a face.

"No," he said with a smirk. Now she was smiling. Definitely a step up from the shifter at least. "Of course not. I'm not into that kind of thing."

"Oh good, I was worried that you'd shack up with Sam at some point."

Dean flicked one brow up and stared at her. "Can I carry on?" She nodded and he nodded. "As I was trying to say, we're going to love you til we die. End of. But we will do our best not to die."

"That's good to know."

He narrowed his eyes with a smirk and pursed his lips. "Yeah well, you've got to promise not to die on us too you know."

She rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall. Silence overtook the conversation again and Charlotte fixed her eyes on the clasped hands in her lap. "Dean? Do you really think I'm a bitch?"

He eyed her for several seconds before he nodded. "Yes. And I'm a dick remember?"

She chuckled. "At least we're on the same page."

"Yeah." Silence. Then he sighed. "Are we, are we going to be okay?"

Their eyes locked and she stared. Would she? Would she be okay talking to Dean? After a look-a-like had beaten her, tied her up and cut on her like nothing but a slab of meat? She sighed and noticed Dean's eyes had furrowed. His hand reached up. Fingers cupped the back of her neck as his thumb traced gentle lines over her now bruising cheek. She froze. Eyes fixed on his and mouth slightly agape in worry. "I'd never hit you," he said and withdrew his hand. "If it helps."

"Well I'd hit you any day of the week."

"I know," the corner of his mouth turned up.

She opened her mouth, eyes fixed on the opposite wall in thought. "There was one thing the shifter said that I'm curious about."

Out of the corner of her eyes she watched him become interested and worried in the same expression. "What?"

Her head titled to look at him through narrowed eyes. "You hate me."

Silence was the third party member that lingered and it made her shift in her seat. He was staring again. Then he moved. He pushed his body over the few inches that separated them. She couldn't move. She was in shock as he titled his head and gently pressed his mouth to hers. Unconsciously she closed her eyes and let herself fall into the simple touch. The beating of her heart doubled and Dean finally pulled himself away. He was still close enough that his hot breath slid over her lips and across her cheeks. "I hate you," he whispered. There was a smirk to his mouth and the smirk that started to grow on her mouth was uncontrolled.

Her heart could be felt trying to get out of her chest and she felt her breath hitch. _This_ is Dean. Real Dean. Son of a bitch Dean who was also a dick. Then her stomach twisted. She wanted anything but the pain circling her mind and she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him back to her. Her mouth found his and it was rough and desperate. He fumbled his hands either side of her as he fell on top and she drew him in deeper.

"Dean," she whispered. He pulled his head back to frown down at her. She smirked. "I hate you." _I love you._And she drew him back down. Clothes were gone and she pushed everything that happened before this point out of her mind. She could worry about that later. For now, all that mattered was physical satisfaction.

It didn't take long for their altercation to take place and soon she was clenching around him, fingers digging into the skin of his shoulders. She slumped against him once he was done and let he body wind down into bliss. He threw his arm lazily over her body and pulled her close. She welcomed the physical contact. Welcomed the ignorance to the pain inside and forced her eyes closed to pull her into slumber.

Silver eyes stared at her in the darkness. Then they turned to green. Dean's face appeared. Smirking. Grinning. A knife appeared in the dark and Charlotte inched back. "Uh, uh," he said, taunting. "Nowhere to go. Just you and me in here." The knife sliced past and she felt hot liquid begin to drip down her chest.

"Dean," she whined. Tears were in her eyes.

He chuckled and a hand wrapped itself around her throat. She woke. Her body bolted upright and she stared into the darkness of the room. After several seconds she managed to ease the heaving of her chest and was able to turn her eyes to the real Dean next to her. He was still asleep. Snoring. A faint smirk scattered across her features for a brief moment.

Then the hand on her throat was loud in her mind and she swallowed, threw back the covers and got dressed. She had just grabbed her t-shirt when Dean stirred. "Where's the fire?"

"I'm off. Got stuff to do."

His eyes were open and he was frowning at her. "What's up?"

"I'm fine before you ask. I'll call you. And no, I'm not going straight to Bobby's."

"Charlotte, wait," he was getting out of bed and grabbing his boxers. "Let's talk about this."

"I'm fine," she ground out and she threw her shirt on, shoved her feet into her boots and yanked her jacket up into her arms. Dean was stood now and he was grabbing her arm. She jumped at the hold and he let go straight away.

"We're not cool are we?"

"We're fine. I'll call you. Tell Sam I said bye and I'll call him too." And she turned and left. She was out the door, in her car and gone up the road in two minutes. The tears were begging to be let loose and she forced them away, grabbed her phone and dialled Jo's number. "Hey Jo, is it a bad time for me to come drink your supply of alcohol?"

"Charlotte, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just, I just need to get away from anybody that knows anything."

"Right," Jo Harvelle let out uncertainly. "Well I'll let Mum know you're on your way."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I really do."

"Yeah well you can start by telling me what's wrong when you get here." The younger woman didn't leave room for argument. Just hung up. Charlotte sighed and turned onto the highway.

Two hours later she was entering the Roadhouse with a frown. The two women, along with a few dwindling customers yet to leave, were waiting. Jo frowned and Ellen merely pointed to the seat opposite her with a beer waiting. "Talk," Ellen said once she was parked.


	6. 2007 January part 2

**A/N:** So I've been able to keep up with season 9 and I'm just so excited for it I can't wait.

**M RATED SCENE INBOUND IN THIS CHAPTER.**You have been warned.

2007 January

Part 2

_South Dakota – Sioux Falls_

"I'm back!"

"How'd it go?"

Sam. Not who she was expecting. "Hey Sam." Charlotte shook off her coat and nodded her head. "How'd what go?"

"Bobby let it slip." She stared at him and Sam nodded his head to the side, "About your Mother."

"Oh. Well, you know, it was quiet, strange, weird, creepy, erm."

"Right," Sam caught the drift she was pitching. She'd rather not talk about her talking to her mother's grave. "Sorry." He held a hand up. "Your business."

She rolled her eyes at that last point and took a beer from the fridge. "Whatever. You need me I'll be outside."

"Are you okay?"

She stopped at the back door and turned. Her mind was still working over what she'd learnt, over Matthew and how he'd spoken about her. There was something off in the way he spoke _of_her not quite _about_ her. The longer the drive had taken the more time she had to think about how he didn't mention anything like a smell, a certain smile, a certain way of dressing, anything. Just what she did, what she enjoyed doing and what she loved to do. Nothing personal about her.

A big grin was plastered across her face. "I'm fine." And she turned, let the grin fall and stepped out into the cold winter air. Working on cars let her think. Let her mind wander and focus on the small details whilst keeping her hands busy. At the moment there sat a half-finished engine in the hood of an old 1997 Lincoln Town Car. It was something to keep her busy.

She let thoughts circle her mind. Matthew. Matthew. Matthew. There was something niggling the corners of her mind. But what? She couldn't figure it out. He seemed familiar yet he wasn't. "Matthew, Matthew, Matthew." She scratched her brain trying to find a memory, anything linked to that name.

"Who's Matthew?"

She cursed as she bumped her head on the propped open hood. Dean stood to the side, one brow cocked and a lopsided smirk across his face. Hands were dug into his pockets. "A guy."

"You meet him in the cemetery?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and turned away to grab a new tool. "He knew my Mum alright?" She turned and refused to look at him. "I thought he looked familiar so I was trying to figure out where I'd seen him before." The force she put into the tool on the engine was too loud and she could feel Dean look at the source. One thing she hated at times was having to explain herself.

"Okay. What'd you learn?"

"Stuff. Regular old crappy stuff anyone in that town who knew her could've said!" She turned and faced him. Dean was leaning away from her, his face screwed up into something she couldn't read. Right now she wished she'd never left the state. Things would've been a whole lot easier if she'd never gone. Her brain wouldn't be trying to sort out the mess circling her mind.

After three seconds she turned, slammed down the tool, polished off the beer and moved back into the house. The bottle was dropped into the bin and she grabbed her keys. Today was going to be one of those days where she needed her space, her time, just some peace away from everybody and everything. Sam only frowned his eyes at her and she refused to look further as she yanked her jacket off the hook and left.

Sam turned to the window and watched as her car peeled away. "What?" Seconds later his brother joined him in staring out of the window. The taller brother turned and said, "What did you do?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders and held his hands up. "I didn't do anything! She started shouting at me!"

"Why?"

The older Winchester stared at his brother with an upturned face. "You think this is my fault?"

"Well you're the one who pisses her off the most."

"I just asked her about her trip Sammy! That was it! Next thing I know she's yelling at me like it's my fault and then she storms into here and off." He took a breath and turned his eyes away from his brother. "She say where she was going?"

"No. Just left."

"Great."

"Yeah, well you can tell Bobby."

"I've got a better idea." He pulled his keys out of his pocket. "I follow her."

Sam didn't get a chance to say anything as Dean followed suite out the door, into his Impala and peeled away. He sighed and ground his teeth together with his hands on his hips. A set of feet on the stairs had him turning to see Bobby looking about in confusion. "The hell's with all the yelling? And where is everyone?"

Sam was going to kill his brother.

Three hours later and Charlotte had her hands behind her head and her eyes on the ceiling. She was pissed at herself. Angry and pissed. There was a large gap in her memory and it was pissing her off to no end. And now she was shouting at Dean and storming out like a teenager. "Ugh," she rolled over and grabbed the beer on the bedside table.

A knock on the door paused her drinking and she eyed the wooden item. The knock came again. Silently she put the bottle back down, grabbed the handgun from next to it and stood. She stalked to the curtains and pulled the edge away just enough to peer out. Dean, stretched forward with his hands on the frame. "Fuck," she whispered. With a sigh she threw her gun onto the bed and unlocked the door. "How'd you find me?"

He didn't say anything for several moments and Charlotte almost closed the door in his face. When he did move it was sudden and took her by surprise with the determination on his face. He placed both hands against her cheeks, kicked her door closed and walked her back until her back hit the wall.

Her heart thumped for several reasons. 1, she was scared. 2, concerned and worried were lumped together. 3, she'd never seen him look at her with such force before. 4, it was turning her on. She swallowed an awkward lump. "Dean," she managed.

He pressed himself close to her, keeping his hands on her cheeks. He gently pressed his forehead to hers and looked at her. "Talk to me," he whispered.

She fumbled for words. Mouth worked to try to say something, but her breath wouldn't reach her voice. Her fingers clung to his jacket as her mind tried to make up its mind. The heat from his body, the closeness of his mouth and him… her libido won out. She pushed her mouth to his, grabbed onto his neck and pulled him in.

Hungry. Desperate. Needing. The one thing that made sense. She wanted Dean. He had no problem in reciprocating as he let his jacket drop to the floor. Shoes were kicked off as hands fumbled with belts and buttons. Not a breath was wasted as they both kept their mouths busy with each other's mouth. Pants fell and kicked away and Charlotte teased Dean towards the bed until he fell, dragging her with him.

She grinned down at him and he grinned back up at her. A strand of hair fell and he brushed it behind her ear. Green locked with blue. Hunger started to nick at her insides and she pressed her mouth to his. The world slipped away as his fingers brushed her shirt over her head, expertly unclasped her bra and let breasts brush his own chest. His fingers crept over skin, teased tense nipples until they settled for holding them with his thumbs pressed over her nipples. Circles were pressed and her breathing started to fall heavily against him.

Charlotte forced her body against his, nicked his neck with the edges of her teeth elating a jump in his breathing. "Don't. Tease. Me." And a hand sunk between them to grab his cock.

He gave a single groan and eyed her through misting eyes. Her features were clear. Straight to it. And he obliged. He rolled her underneath him, stripped himself of shirt and boxers, stole her underwear away, wrapped up and pushed himself between her thighs.

Hands placed themselves on either side of her head and he let himself fall as he pushed inside of her. She gasped around him, latched her mouth onto his and drew him in for a deep and long kiss. It said everything with the fire that brewed. He pulled and pushed. Dug in a little harder and every little gasp from her mouth had him slamming harder and harder into her. His arms worked their way underneath her shoulders as he worked up a faster pace.

Her fingers were digging blunt nails into the muscles on his back and he kept going. Fast and hard. Hard and fast. "Dean," she hissed into his ear and a moment later she held on tight, her body clenching against his. He let her explode, felt her wetness around him and rocked into a few times before he joined her in ecstasy.

Silence embalmed them with the warmth of each other and their breathing.

He lifted his eyes to find hers locked onto him. "Dean," she whispered. His mouth drowned out any other words and he cupped her face with one hand.

"Come here," he pulled out, rolled onto one side and pulled her against him, her back against his chest. He nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose, his eyes closed and whispered, "What's wrong with you?"

Silence.

More silence.

"Hey," he tried a little louder.

She turned her head over her shoulder and eyed him. After a moment she sighed and turned her head away from him and pushed herself further against him. "I can't remember the first five years of my life. Nothing until kindergarten in Wyoming. And Mum's buried in Montana. I don't. I don't remember anything about her. Just that one day she- she wasn't there. And that was it."

"Nothing?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't remember anything about Montana, Mum being a teacher, her singing, Matthew, her and Dad together." She rolled to face him and he could see the tears starting in the corner of her eyes. "What kind of kid can't remember their Mum?"

"Come here," he whispered, pulling her into him. Tears stained his chest and he held her close. He could remember a lot of things about his own mother. If he somehow didn't have a single memory of her he had no idea what he would do. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling. "We'll figure it out Charlotte. I promise. We'll figure it out."


	7. 2007 January part 5

**A/N:** I guess I'm feeling generous this week, giving you an extra chapter. Thank you to everybody who is reading, reviewing, following, favouriting and loving this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy Reading.

2007 – January

Part 5

_South Dakota – Sioux Falls_

Dean stared at his phone, at Cassie's name emblazoned on his screen. It had been a few days since he and Sammy had dropped by Bobby's house and they were giving it a few more days before they left.

But since he'd found out Charlotte had unwillingly finished things with Alex, he'd considered calling Cassie.

It was seven in the morning, he'd been unable to sleep, and the only other person awake was Bobby. From his position on the couch he could see Bobby sighing and pulling all kinds of faces as he spoke on the phone. Dean turned his eyes to his own phone, sighed, shut it and shoved it into his pocket. The morning paper was by his side and he picked it up, looking for their next hunt. The only things that had piqued his interest had been a few strange murders that didn't scream _supernatural doings_and he'd ended up just looking at every article and idly reading them.

A few minutes in, out of the corner of his eyes, he caught Bobby move into the living room and just stare at him. Dean pulled the newspaper away from his face with upturned brows, "Bobby?"

"You and I are gonna talk," and he moved into the room, grabbed a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. Dean frowned, dropped the paper to one side and moved towards the desk. Bobby offered him one of the glasses that had a measure in them. "I like you Dean. You and your brother are family."

His frown deepened and he took a sip of the alcohol. He nodded. "I know. You're like a Dad to us."

Bobby nodded, took his glass and swirled the liquid around before he sat down in the chair. "But Charlotte's family too."

The frown on Dean's face didn't leave, just deepened. "Okay?"

And the older Hunter fixed his eyes on the younger Hunter. "Now, I don't know what you two are playing at, what you two have agreed on, but either you stop playin' around or you leave her alone."

Now he was confused. "Bobby?"

He stood and stepped around the desk to be inches away from the oldest Winchester. "One minute you two are happy as Larry and the next you've got your hands around each other's throats." Dean couldn't argue there. They were always at two ends of the spectrum. "Don't get me wrong, I like her being happy. Hell it's nice to see you looking so peachy now and again."

Dean recoiled at that. "Peachy? You're saying I'm usually what? Miserable and moping?"

Bobby shrugged a shoulder. "Sometimes. Yeah." And he moved back to his seat to knock back the contents of the glass. "I'm just sayin', it'd be nice if you two could make your damn minds up. She's as much ta blame as you, I know that. But you're with Cassie still and she's only jus' finished with Alex."

"Yeah, but, Bobby," Dean struggled for words. What did he want to say? It was complicated? In anybody else's eyes it was far from it. But it was. At least, it was for him. He'd never admit it but the idea of settling, well, it scared him a little. He liked the idea of it, but it scared him. He'd never been able to settle anywhere and to be able to do that with one person? It scared him.

"I'm just sayin'," Bobby continued, ignoring the man's spluttering vocabulary, "both of ya' need to sort it out."

Silence struck him and Dean nodded with a light frown. "I'm working on it." And he took another sip.

"You better," and one of the phones started ringing again. Bobby just moved off into the kitchen and picked up the receiver.

Dean let his eyes fall into the amber liquid. Sometimes, Bobby scared him. The man had gone all 'protective father' on his ass a few times over the years, and each time it left him speechless. Every time the man had a good point.

He sighed and finished off the drink, picked up the newspaper and settled on finishing the article he'd been halfway through. A few minutes later, as he'd turned the page, Charlotte jumped down the bottom steps with her keys in her hand. She moved straight to the kitchen to Bobby, "I'm going to get some groceries. Want anything?"

The older man waved to the fridge and cupboards and she opened them, looked in and nodded her head before she moved into the living room. "What are you doing up this early?"

Dean shrugged. "A guy can't get up early when he wants?"

There was a smirk to her mouth. "You? No." Then she nodded to the front door. "Wanna tag along?"

He shrugged again. "Sure." And once more the paper was abandoned on the couch. He followed her outside to her car, closed the door and sat back with a sigh. That made her eye him and he glanced at her. "What?"

"Something up?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Okay." She didn't believe him and he didn't care. The rest of the trip was taken in silence besides the music that played itself on the radio. They climbed out, locked the car and moved into the store. Dean followed behind her, asking himself why he'd bothered to come along with her. As he followed her around the store Bobby's words were still in his mind.

Sort it out.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, scrolled down to Cassie's name and eyed it. What would he say? Did he want to end it? His eyes dragged themselves back up when he felt somebody watching him. Charlotte stood a few feet away, one brow cocked and her mouth quirked in silent questioning. He stuffed his phone away and shrugged his shoulders, "What?"

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

She just looked at him for a few seconds before she rolled her eyes. "Whatever," and she picked up the basket and carried on. The rest of the shopping trip was spent with her picking things up, putting them into the basket and Dean following behind like a teenager. His mind was busy trying to think up what he would do.

They checked out, she forced him to carry a bag and made it back to Bobby's with little more than five words passing between them. On the way back there was only the radio to fill the silence and Dean let his mind roll back to Cassie. The least he could do, if he was going to do anything, was do it in person.

Tyres screeched along tarmac and Dean put his hand out to hold the dash as Charlotte's car swung into a side street that he'd never seen used. The car stopped, the handbrake was put on and the engine was turned off.

"What is your problem?"

He snapped his eyes onto hers to see concern dancing between forced anger and worry. "What?"

"Something's bothering you and now you're starting to bug me Dean. What is it?"

"Nothing!"

"Well that's a load of crap." She took her key out of the ignition and climbed out of the car. Dean watched her for a moment before he sighed. He couldn't put into words what was on his mind, what was bothering him. He still needed to think about what he wanted to do.

"Charlotte," he climbed and approached her at the hood of the car. Hands were put on his hips and he ran one down his face. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him with concern and he stiffened his jaw. "Something's bothering you. The last time you were this silent, this, internalised, was when your Dad d-" she stopped and let her mouth hung open. A sigh escaped her and she ducked her eyes. Dean ground his teeth together and waited for her to finish. Over the past few days Sam had been asking him if anything was up and he'd tried to brush it off with nothing but the itch of a hunt. "I just want to know what is, what are you thinking? I mean, Sam's been worried, I'm worried. You're not this quiet unless you're pissed or something bad's about to happen."

He shook his head. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

She looked at him with a frown and sighed, folded her arms over chest and fixed her gaze with more certainty. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- I," she sighed again. "I shouldn't have said anything."

And she turned to head back to the driver's seat. Dean's gaze dropped and his mind told him to reach out, grab her arm, turn her back to him and pull her close. He did. The strength of his gaze had her confused and he let his hands settle on her waist. She frowned and Dean pushed his mouth against hers in a single gentle caress. He sighed. "I've just been thinking," he said against her mouth.

"Some deep thinking."

He smiled, moved his mouth to kiss her forehead and pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Everything's fine." And he gave her waist a light squeeze. "We should get back to Bobby's." And he pulled himself away to sit back in the car. She joined him and minutes later they were back. He helped carry a bag in, dropped it and said to Bobby and Charlotte that he would be back, that he had something to do.

Both of them threw him curious glances but let him be and said they would tell Sam. He climbed into the Impala and made straight for Cape Girardeau in Missouri to talk to Cassie.

By the time he got back, turning two ten hour road trips into eight and seven hours, it was nearing midnight and he wanted to do nothing but sit and drink beer. He got back to Bobby's and entered a relatively still house. There were a set of quiet voices from around back and he moved through the house and outside, grabbing a beer on the way, to see Sam and Charlotte in the engine of the Town Lincoln that she still hadn't finished. Their words became clear and he smiled. She was teaching him some basics of how to fix a car.

He approached and stood to the side. Both parties flicked their eyes up at him for a moment before Charlotte went on to talk about the radiator and battery. Dean oversaw it all, interjecting now and again with a useful tip now and again. Eventually she called it a night, bid the brothers good night and left them. Sam turned curious eyes to Dean. "Where'd you go?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter." And he nodded to the engine. "What brought this on? I thought you liked your books and research more than a car."

Sam laughed and wiped his hands on a rag. "It was her idea that I learn the basics of a how car works. She said you'd end up knocking yourself out or something and I'd need to know what to do in case the Impala ever broke down."

He frowned. "Well that's rude. I don't knock myself out."

Sam gave another laugh and nodded inside. "I'm gonna hit the sack."

Dean nodded. "I'm gonna check over the Impala before I sleep." They parted and Dean sighed. He gave it a few minutes before he finished his beer, climbed back inside the house, locked the doors and started upstairs. He hoped Charlotte wasn't asleep yet. He came to her room, eyed Bobby's room and the spare room Sam would be in, listened for a few seconds before he raised his fist to knock on her door.

He paused, hand hovering over the door before he sighed, grabbed the handle, entered and closed the door behind himself. She was still awake, spread out on her stomach with a book in her hands. Her head snapped up to him with a frown. "What?"

Dean kicked his shoes off and moved to sit on the edge of her bed. "I thought you were going to bed?"

She shrugged and turned back to her book. A faint smile started to light his face up. "Wanted to finish this chapter." For the first time that day, he knew what he wanted to do and didn't feel anything against it. He reached forward, one hand on her back as the other plucked the book from her hands and let it drop to the floor. She turned a glare onto his smirking features and he silenced any words she had with his mouth around hers. She moved into the touch and he picked up the pace, turning it into a driving need. He eased her onto her back, pushed himself on top of her and let personal desires undress them and push himself inside of her.

Within the hour she was panting against his neck and whispering his name in his ears. As he delivered the last thrust that had her climaxing he simply held her and whispered, "I love you."

She came down, focused misted eyes onto his and whispered back, "I love you too." And he recaptured her mouth with his as he finished and curled up by her side, his nose brushed up against the nape of her neck and his arm curled against her side.


	8. 2007 February part 2

**A/N:** Okay so I have chapter 50 coming up and I was wondering if you guys wanted anything in particular for it? Is there anything you've been dying to see? Anything special? Anything at all? Tell me and I shall write it for chapter 50. Or as a new fic. Whatever. Happy Reading.

2007 – February

Part 2

_Oregon – Medford_

Dean had wanted to talk to Charlotte and since he'd told her that that morning she'd been able to do nothing but worry with all sorts of thoughts running through her mind. She hadn't been able to rid the frown from her features as she ordered a coffee and some lunch from the diner. Jo had already left and Dean said that he would meet her this morning and Charlotte had said at this diner. Both of them could do with some breakfast she was sure.

But something had happened on his last hunt.

When she'd called Sam he'd been reluctant to say anything, just that it wasn't a normal case and that even he was trying to get his head around it.

The familiar sound of the Impala turned her head to the window and she spotted the black beast stop next to her blue Pontiac. Something about their cars sitting side by side had her frowning with an offworldy smile. The door opened, Dean stepped out and he let it close. Charlotte wrapped her hands around her cup of coffee and pulled her plate of still warm fries closer towards her. She'd paid for them after all.

Dean took a seat across from her in the booth and his slightly hunched shoulders, stiff jaw, firm eyes, awkward demeanour had her offering a bleak sad smile. "What happened?"

He met her gaze then, held it for four seconds before he took a breath, ducked his eyes and sighed. Then he was looking about the Diner. "Can we go somewhere a little more private?"

The corner of her mouth fell down. "Eat something first." He gave her a look and she stared right back. "Eat Dean or I'll force some food down your mouth."

He stared at her with a curious expression before he shook his head with a shrug. "I'm not hungry."

She rolled her eyes and pushed her plate and cup towards him. "Eat. How long have you been driving for?"

He took a gulp and shoved a fry into his mouth. "From Indiana. Sam's with Ash and Ellen. I told them I'd bring you back with me, kicking and screaming."

Charlotte looked at him. "Ellen wants me to visit?"

Dean frowned at her. "I thought Ellen loved you?"

"Kind of. Some days." She shrugged. "I just, don't imagine she's in a good mood with me at the moment."

His frown remained. "Why not?"

"Well, Jo's hunting for one. Ellen told me to never give Jo reason to hunt and now," she shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just, you know, making it up. I-" she sighed and shook her head at his raised brow. "Never mind."

"You ask me, I don't think she's mad at you. She just wants to see you."

"Yeah." Dean finished off the coffee and fries and Charlotte dropped a twenty onto the table before they left. He followed behind her to the motel room she and Jo had shared the previous night. She got in first, moved to the bed and took a seat on it, one leg over the other and her arms behind her. "Talk."

He closed the door and stood in the spot next to the door for several seconds before he sighed, took a seat next to her and collapsed backwards onto the bed. She turned over, let herself fall next to him with one hand propping her up. The next forty minutes was spent with Dean telling her about Croatoan in Rivergrove, about what his Dad had told him about Sam, that he was a ticking time bomb and that his Dad trusted him to do the right thing when the time came. Then he told her about Gordon the Vampire killer and how he tried to kill Sam.

As he spoke he had propped himself up and his eyes were following his fingers that were tracing light circles on the revealed skin on Charlotte's stomach. "I just," he said. He sighed. "Some days I hate this." His hand stopped turning and his eyes jumped up to hers. "I hate the whole, saving people and risking my life to do it. I mean, I get it, I do, but I want… _more_."

Charlotte let a sad smile take over her features. "Dean," she dragged in a low tone.

"I want a normal life." She froze. He didn't notice. "Since, forever, I've done nothing but hunt. I- I want to just- just- just come home, to a normal house in a normal life and to not have to worry about hunting. I do. Even if I won't, you know, say this out there, I-"

"Dean," the corners of her mouth were quirked up into a soft smile yet the corners of her eyes were moist.

He fixed a look of certainty on her that it had her recoiling a few inches. "What you said," he started, "About wanting to one day have a normal life, about not doing this anymore, I mean-"

She nodded. "I still think there's hope for every Hunter out there." And she shuffled closer, letting her hand fall onto his hip. She dropped her eyes to his chest for a few seconds before she brought them back up. "You, Dean Winchester, would make a great normal guy one day. With a normal house and a normal job and a normal everything."

That seemed to make him grin, even if his eyes betrayed his smile she took it and pulled his chin towards her. Their lips met in a single gentle embrace. He smiled at her and he tucked a loose lock of brown hair behind her ear. His fingers settled on her cheek, his thumb brushing itself across her cheekbone, his eyes following his hand once more.

"Do you," he started, eyes still focused on his thumb, "do you think _you_ could take normal?" Green eyes flashed to falling blue ones. "Could you settle and forget about everything?"

She ground her teeth together, forcing a tight smile onto her face. "Right now? No." She shook her head. "I tried normal and I- I couldn't."

"That was my fault."

She blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. "What?"

His mouth formed a tight line and he stared at her. "I know it. You broke it off with Alex 'cause of me."

"Dean," she started in a scolding tone.

"No," he said. "Charlotte, please, okay. I'm not- not an idiot. You loved the guy. And now you're in a motel room with me. You had a chance to be normal, to do what you wanted and-" he finished with a shrug.

Her mouth hung open, trying to form words. Her mind was still working to try to grasp what he had said. The tone implied that he thought she was an idiot for it, another tone told her that he blamed himself. She managed a scoff, shoved her hands onto his chest and sat up, bringing her knees to her chest. "Maybe you were the pain in the ass I couldn't get rid of."

Dean appeared in her peripheral vision, a frown affixed to his face. "What?"

She turned a glare on to him. "For a long time Dean I wanted to do nothing but hate you. Why? Cause you were an ass with an eye for the ladies. The good thing to do would've been to carry on with Alex. But you know what? I chose your sorry ass over him. So you either suck that up or I'm outta here."

His frown was deeper. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh my God," she muttered before she pushed herself to her feet. "I'm going to see Ellen."

The shuffle of fabric behind her didn't stop her strides. Her hand managed to grab the door handle before his hand latched itself onto hers and stopped her from opening the door. She turned her eyes over her shoulder with her glare fixed in position. "Don't."

Charlotte pulled herself away and folded her arms over her chest. "Tell me, what were you aiming to get out of this conversation, 'cause at the moment? I'm getting the feeling you want a normal life and you're asking why I didn't stay with Alex. Well I'll tell you what, how about I go find the guy and-"

In the next moment her back had hit the door and his mouth was rough against hers, his hands folded in the creases of her clothes. The heat of his body got her going and she hesitated into the kiss. As it deepened and his hands wormed their way to her hips he pulled away to look her eyes. "Don't go."

She looked back and just stared. Her mind was still flying a million miles an hour and yet, it was all going down the drain as the heat between her legs started to itch. Eventually she shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere."

His mouth was back on hers and the fire was burning. Jackets were shed and shoes kicked off. Hands fumbled with jeans before they both abandoned on the floor. Mouths were back and bruising each other as hands worked to touch naked skin underneath shirts. "Dean," Charlotte whispered as Dean nipped at her neck with his bristly chin and mouth, his hands underneath her shirt, wrapping themselves around her breasts. Her hands were in his hair and wrapped around one shoulder, desperate to keep her knees underneath her.

He lifted her shirt, wrapped one arm around her and held her close as his teeth worked on teasing her nipple. She panted against him and he let his mouth twist and lick and suck on it until her breathing was fast and she was pulling him back up, a smirk on his face.

She glared at him with a smirk of her own and made fast work of his shirt, being certain to nip at the sensitive spots she'd found on previous encounters. He shivered underneath her touches, pressed his hands into the wooden door and groaned as she worked at the one spot just underneath his shoulder.

With an animalistic hunger he pulled her away to attack her mouth, dragging their underwear off to wrap himself up and push himself inside of her. Their eyes met, he grinned at her and she brought his mouth to hers in the most careful of touches of the night. It lasted an eternity and when he pulled away there was a fondness in his eyes.

Without adverting his gaze he pulled her legs up, let her shove arms around his neck and pressed her against the door, making sure he was deep inside of her. She gave a gasp when he pushed himself against her and she eyed him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Then he rocked.

He pulled and pushed, had her moving up and down the door with short gasps. He pushed harder with each thrust, felt her warmth begin to constrict and he planted his arms against the door to control himself just that little bit longer.

"Dean," she whispered against his shoulder. Her nails bit into the skin on his back and he couldn't help but groan into the crevice of her shoulder as she lost all breath and shook around him. He gave it another thrust before he released himself and sagged against her and against the door.

The room was hot and her skin was hotter as he let his forehead rest against her shoulder. After a few seconds they pulled their heads back to look at each other and he smiled softly at her. She let a smile break out onto her face and she kissed him on the cheek before she moved to his ear, arms wrapping around his shoulder, "I hate you."

He grinned against her, his nose buried in her neck, "I hate you too."


	9. 2007 March part 4

**A/N:**Pure adulterated sex. Enjoy and remember, reviews are much appreciated. I feel like there's been a lack of them recently and there will be another chapter on Thursday. Happy Reading.

2007 – March

Part 4

_South Dakota – Sioux Falls_

In the darkness of the room, she let him trail finger tips up along the naked skin of her thighs. They darted across her skin with a teasing heat that had her wriggling, desperate for those fingers to reach upwards.

They didn't. They stopped halfway up, performed a u-turn and disappeared in another ticklish trail back down to her knees. Dean lay next to her, his legs pinning one of hers to the bed as his fingers stroked their way back up, this time on the inside of her thigh. She shivered and dug her fingers into his back, one arm having been wrapped around his, as the other tightened itself up in the fabrics of the bed. "Dean," she panted and rolled her head to face him. In the dark, through the dim lighting the moon offered in the slit in the curtain, she could see the victorious smirk he was giving her.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

His fingers reached the top of her thigh and stroked the crease between thigh and groin. She sucked her bottom lip in, trying to keep their noise to a minimum, and writhed. He paused his actions long enough for her to whisper, "Just-" He pushed a finger just underneath her underwear and stroked the bit of skin that surrounded her sensitive nethers.

She twitched and he chuckled, "I want this to last." He pressed himself closer, letting her bra clad chest feel the warmth of his body as he pushed hit mouth to her jaw and nipped. His teeth traced an invisible line down to her ear, as his fingers continued to tease flushed skin, before they captured the spot just behind her ear. A moan escaped her and he grinned into her neck. He pulled his mouth away to run his nose from her collar bone up her neck, back down and across her neck until he reached her chin, then his mouth began to reclaim her skin for his own as he teased it with suckling kisses. Down he moved, each time pulling lightly on her neck with his mouth, his fingers not once stopping their teasing. They moved over the fabric of her underwear, feeling the wetness grow underneath his fingers before he let them trace idle circles over her stomach.

"I hate you," she whispered as his mouth reached the hollow in her throat.

He chuckled into that hollow and she arched into the touch. "You're going to love this."

A smirk curled her lips and she cracked her eyes open to look down at him, "I better Winchester."

"Oh yeah?" there was a grin to his features and he released her leg from its confines to throw it over her waist and sit atop her. She stared up at him, one brow arched and he pressed his hips into hers, letting her feel his hardened member. He stopped as she let out a moan and lifted one hand. He made a come hither expression with a single finger, "Come here."

She frowned and pushed her arms underneath herself. "Dean?"

"Come here," he said and there was some shuffling before she was sat up underneath him. He grinned down at her, pushed one hand behind her neck and let his lips caress her own lips. His other hand held her shoulder and as the kiss deepened, her mouth granting entrance for his tongue, he let his hand fall to stroke her arm with warm comfort. Her arm wrapped itself around his waist and he pulled her further into the kiss. His moving hand snuck behind her and seconds later he unclipped her bra.

She pulled away to frown up at him. "I should be concerned by how quickly you can do that with one hand."

He chuckled and started to slide the straps of her bra over her shoulders and down her arms, tossing the fabric away. "You love it," he said before his mouth attacked her neck. His other hand stroked the side of her breast for several seconds before he flicked his thumb out to stroke back and forth over her nipple. It hardened beneath his hand and he took it between thumb and finger, squeezed it and even tugged on it ever so slightly. She panted underneath him and he could feel each hitch of her breath in her neck.

Her hands found their way to his thighs, holding herself up as his mouth worked on the hollow of her neck and his fingers worked on her breast. Her skin tingled and shivered and she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from letting out the light moans that were building. She moved one hand to stroke his member through the fabric of his shorts and he jittered at the touch. Charlotte grinned up at him as he pulled his head away to glare.

One brow arched itself upon his head and he settled for pushing himself forward, forcing up to lean back. His mouth worked its way down to her chest, pushing her further and further back. Her elbows were tucked underneath her as Dean took one hardened nipple in his mouth and sucked. The sensitive nerves shot straight through her and Charlotte tilted her head back, letting his name fall from her mouth in a breathless whisper.

He chuckled, slipping the nipple between his teeth with a gentle roll. His hand found the other nipple and he worked it between his fingers. Several seconds passed as he fiddled before she started to sag. He slipped his free arm underneath the small of her back, keeping her in place as he continued to work. "Dean, please."

Dean pulled his mouth away, stopped his hand and looked up at half closed lids. It took a second for them to register that he'd stopped playing with her and she frowned down at him. "Charlotte," he whispered, a smirk to his features, "wait."

He pulled his arm free and let her fall back onto the bed. Green eyes fell to her bare stomach and he kissed it. Again. And again, and again, working his way down with each light touch, fingers trailing a path down her sides. When he reached the fabric of her underwear he slipped a finger inside of it on either side and wiggled it over her hips. She lifted her waist and he wriggled over her legs, pulling the fabric with him as he let them fall to the floor forgotten. Dean let his hands begin a trail up her legs, leading the way for his mouth that pressed butterfly kisses up the insides. He reached her thigh with slow, practiced eased and flicked his eyes over her body to see lids shut tight. He grinned, kissed the spot just above her clit and let his tongue flick out to deliver a single lick. She jerked at the suddenness and he delivered three more licks with his tongue, circled her clit twice and kissed his way over her stomach, kissed each breast and her neck before he finally settled onto her mouth.

She moaned into the kiss as his fingers trailed themselves up and down her wet nethers, not really touching anything. Desire was kicking at her hard and she pulled her face away from his to smile up at him, one hand on his cheek. "I hate you," she said.

Dean tilted his head and pressed his mouth to hers once. "I hate you too," he said and he kissed her firmly on the mouth, finally pressing two digits to her clit. He pulled his fingers, and her body, up in a jerk, pushed back down and began to let them circle the area. A series of moans left her mouth, drowned out by his mouth on hers as he worked his fingers faster and harder.

Then he slipped the two fingers, down, inside and up. A jerk and a hitch in her breath had him grinning as he let his mouth work on her neck once more. He moved down, retook one nipple between his teeth and worked up a rhythm between his fingers and his mouth. The wetness around his fingers grew and he pushed his fingers harder and deeper inside of her. "Dean," she panted, her chest heaving and her body jerking and tensing around his fingers.

"Yeah?"

"Please, finish it."

He chuckled, nipped at the spot just behind her ear and pushed his fingers faster inside of her. "As you wish." She wriggled, jerked and twitched and he circled his thumb around her clit. She clenched around him and dug her fingers into his shoulder as her juices slipped over his fingers. He looked down at her as she began to come down and when she flicked blue eyes open he smiled.

A smile graced her mouth and she pushed a hand behind his neck and pulled him down to kiss him fiercely on the mouth. As the kiss deepened he felt her shift one leg over him, he smiled, getting the message and rolled with her until she sat on top of him. He let himself fall back onto the pillow with a smile. A devilish grin took over her face and Charlotte wriggled her way down his body hooking her fingers into the band of his shorts and teased the fabric over his waist and down his legs. Hands trailed down as she kissed his thigh, trailing kisses down until she reached his knee. Shorts were thrown away and she worked her way back up with fingers on the inside of his thighs. Her mouth followed, letting wet kisses press against flushed skin.

When she reached his member with her hands she let her fingers stroke up, reach the tip and circle the very end, making Dean release a small groan. It hardened between her fingers and she grinned as she kissed the base of him, letting her lips slowly release themselves. Her tongue reached out and she trailed it up in a slow mark. When her tongue reached the top she flicked it out over the top once and Dean shivered. She grinned and let her tongue circle the end in slow, wet trails.

His hands found her shoulders and she smirked, brought her tongue back down his shaft, letting it slowly press over every inch. Dean jerked once more when her tongue found the tip of his member and she gave him one last circle with her tongue before she placed her lips around the end. From under thick lashes she eyed his closed eyes, grinned and slowly slid her mouth over his member.

With each slow, agonizing second Dean wriggled and she circled her tongue between her lips and him. A hand worked its way underneath her mouth and she stroked two fingers down what remained free of his shaft. Then she moved her mouth up, stopped a few inches from the top and pulled on the end with pressure. Her mouth moved back down, up and down at a slow pace. With each rise her tongue licked the end of his member, making him jerk.

Her pace got faster, her mouth sucking on him as she moved with her mouth. He grew in her mouth, fingers dug into her shoulders and he was writhing with each fall and rise. She stopped at the tip, suckled on the end and let her tongue flick out to circle the end again. "Jesus Christ," he muttered.

"Not Jesus," she chuckled and took him back into her mouth, pulling on him again with growing pressure.

His fingers dug in deeper and one hand worked its way into her hair. His hips began to jerk, pushing himself further into her mouth and she stopped her movements to push her hands onto his hips. Charlotte pulled her mouth away to grin up at him, "No you don't."

He groaned and slammed his head back into the pillow as she reclaimed him in her mouth. She jerked on him and he writhed underneath her. "Come here," he muttered.

She chuckled around him, pulled away and said, "Nope," before she went back to him.

"Oh God," he muttered, digging his fingers into her skin. "Charlotte," he moaned.

"Not yet."

He groaned, twitching and panting beneath her. After several more jerks of her mouth he moved, managed to roll to get her off of him and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood, grabbed his wallet, grabbed the condom inside of it, opened it and rolled it over his throbbing member and turned back to the bed. Charlotte grinned up at him, the corner of her mouth tucked up between her teeth and her brows quirked into a sly grin. He stared down at with lust in his eyes. He grinned, rolled her over, climbed on top of her and pulled her up to his chest, her legs around his waist.

He spread his knees, and her legs, wrapped his arms around her back and pressed his mouth to hers. She sunk into it, wrapping her hands around his neck, in the nape of his neck, and over his shoulder. The kiss deepened and Dean pushed his tongue into her mouth as he pushed himself up and inside of her. She slid down over him and they paused to look at each other for the briefest of moments before he thrusted upwards. She jerked, he pushed again and after several more pushes he found her mouth again.

Charlotte rolled her hips into him with each thrust and Dean had to push his mouth to her neck, one hand screwed up into her hair as the other steadied her back. She had both arms around his shoulders, pushing herself to him as they moved together. She caught the spot behind his ear with her mouth to smother the moans that wanted to be released as he smothered his mouth against the hollow of her shoulder.

The thrusts became harder, deeper and faster and her hips jerked harder against him, fingers digging into the muscles of his back. Her mouth worked its way to his shoulder, teeth pressing down into his flesh as another climax began to make an appearance. Dean thrusted harder into her, his face pressed into her neck as his hot breath caressed the spot beneath her chin.

"Dean," she writhed, rolled her hips and felt him clench his arms around her body. She rolled her hips again, felt the climax come and tightened her muscles around him, fingers digging strongly into his back.

He pushed himself once more, groaned deeply into the flesh of her neck and muttered, "Charlotte," before he could pull misted eyes up to look into equally misted eyes. He brought his hands up to brush strands of hair behind her ears and brought her face down to kiss her once, on the lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she muttered, and she brought him back for another kiss.


End file.
